


colour me clear

by miuyi (rainiest)



Category: Oh My Girl (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainiest/pseuds/miuyi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wind waits for the forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	colour me clear

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by oh my girl's [windy day mv](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AJqhKWo89FQ), and title from [backyard](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2soBS3-uyV8) by of monsters and men.
> 
> this was very much an ~experimental~ piece of writing for me, in style and plot and structure and basically everything, so thank you to h and r for looking over it
> 
>  **warnings:** reincarnation (impermanent death), anthropomorphism

There is a house at the edge of the forest where the wind whispers like words.

“Do you ever feel like you're not where you're supposed to be?” asks Shiah. Her fingertips, curled around rusting chains, are a faint blue. A sad breeze rocks the swing she's sitting on.

“No,” Seunghee says, frowning. “I am supposed to be everywhere.”

Shiah smiles down at her lap. Seunghee thinks she looks lonely. “Perhaps you were the wrong person to ask.” Her lips are turning blue, too, and a wind whistles through the treetops, sharp with sorrow.

 

 

Shiah loves the forest, but never goes further than the light reaches.

“I'm not strong enough, not anymore,” she says, her hand resting on the trunk of a grand old pine. “If I go in I might never come back out.” She looks over her shoulder at Seunghee, smiling wryly. “That's what the doctors say, anyway.”

Seunghee thinks they're probably right. Dusk is falling in streaks of purple and Shiah’s eyes are dark and calm, like predictions of night. Seunghee is reminded of the elms on the western edge of the forest, ancient and proud and wiser than time.

“Will you get better?” she asks. Her scalp aches, and she presses her palm against it.

Shiah turns back to the forest and doesn't answer.

 

 

_Twin lights, brighter than suns, rise up before her. Seunghee cannot move. Everything is sudden and foggy like a dream, or a memory from another life._

_Shiah is there, behind the lights, eyes wide and afraid, and Seunghee can do nothing but stare back as the lights find her. Everything hurts, and then nothing does as she scatters away and becomes one with the wind._

 

 

Seunghee finds her far from home, halfway into the sky. The curtains billow as she slips into the room. Shiah is lying on a bed, white and perfect and still, a water lily at the height of spring. 

“Shiah,” Seunghee whispers. Someone is crying. The universe holds its breath as Shiah opens her eyes.

“Seunghee?” she asks, voice gentle as the drift of autumn leaves. She sits up, and Seunghee can see straight through her to the wall behind.

“Come,” Seunghee says, and holds out her hand. “We must go.” 

Shiah looks down at herself, still sleeping on the bed, for a long moment, then takes Seunghee’s hand. A sweet summer breeze dances through the room, and they slip out into the sky just as someone stands and closes the window behind them.

“Where are we going?” Shiah asks, as they drift on the wind. She is beautiful and blue, like the summer sky.

“To the forest,” says Seunghee, and Shiah tightens her grip on Seunghee’s hand, tilts her face to the sun, and closes her eyes.

 

 

There is a house at the edge of the forest where the wind sings through the trees, as though it’s greeting an old friend. The trees shake themselves in the sunlight and, smiling, murmur back the loveliest of harmonies.

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU’RE CONFUSED:  
> 1\. sorry  
> 2\. so am i  
> 3\. basically, seunghee was a deer that was reincarnated as the spirit of the wind after shiah hit her with her car. shiah survived but was seriously injured, and eventually dies and is reincarnated as the spirit of the forest  
> 4\. thank you for reading!!


End file.
